The present disclosure relates generally to techniques to cancelling noise resultant in a display. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to techniques for noise compensation of external common-mode noise in pixels that may be resistant to filtering correction.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic display panels are used in a plethora of electronic devices. These display panels typically consist of multiple pixels that emit light. These pixels may be formed using self-emissive units (e.g., light emitting diode) or pixels that utilize units that are backlit (e.g., liquid crystal diode). These displays may include noise filtering as non-uniformity compensation to reduce noise at each pixel of the display. However, filtering pixels may miss external noise and/or error sources, such as capacitively coupled fluctuations in local supply voltage resulting in a common-mode error. Indeed, filtering may generate erroneous correction values that compromise the effectiveness of the non-uniformity compensation.